


Tick

by WalkingBat



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingBat/pseuds/WalkingBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Skylar wanted to do was have fun and make a few bucks... Yeah half of that happened. The other half is still in progress. Soon Skylar is involved in a big cluster f**k of madness that there might be no return from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! I have never actually published anything I've ever written so this may be interesting.. I've always wanted to write but have lately stopped and looked into other things, but I have had this story in my head for a while so lets see how this goes. Leave a comment for anything you want to see in the future. Lastly I'm looking for criticism so tell me about things that may need improvement (but try not to be too harsh ;))

My name is Skylar Jean, I may be eighteen, but who the hell knows anymore. I have always felt this tick inside of me. I don't know maybe I'm crazy. If you ask my mom for a definition of me, you could get a thousand different answers. If you asked my dad you would get a thousand more. I have always seen myself as a special case, a case that a million others have gone through but special non the less. My mom sees me as a ungrateful snot with no aspirations in my life. My dad sees me as someone with the whole world at my finger tips. If you knew my situation you would agree with me that that is hilarious. 

My dad wasn't even the one who wanted me, it was Caroline. I can't really blame her she has always been the type to want a bunch of kids. Her final number was three. I'm the youngest which I think was done on purpose, mostly because of how I turned out. While my brother and sister are great wonderful kids who have gone off to Harvard or some stupid ivy league school, I'm here In Morningwood Los Santos living the high life in the sun. I say high life ironically because I have never really gave a shit about where I was from. While to Caroline and Marc the high life was the only life, living in a big house and driving a nice car was what made you as a person according to them. 

They say I'm the one who needs therapy. Well fuck maybe I do. I'm not that much of psycho to realize that being in the big house twice in my life is normal. I know exactly what your doing right now too "Poor little rich girl, rebelling from her parents and wanting to be some badass gangster. Boo fuckity hoo." What can I say the cunts in English II were asking for it. I mean you don't sit there and talk shit about someone without there being karma. I just made karma come faster. 

For now life's fine. I've got a boyfriend that I care about, a family that questionably loves me and I'm working a good gig. The gig you may be asking is hacking. I mean come on you knew it had to be something like that. That other jail visit wasn't for nothing. So when Marc says I have the world at my finger tips its pretty literal. The bust wasn't my fault by the way. We just swung for a shitty gunman. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you want to go with your life?" Dr. Friedlander asked me. I hate that question. Who gives a fuck? I take it one day at a time and I see where I go. In my business that's the only way you can live. My parents like I said, swing for the best so here I am on a Thursday morning waiting for this to fucking end so that I can go see Jamie, and find out if he found us a score.

"I'm not really sure. I guess I just want to live to see tomorrow right now." I decide to answer subtly. I don't know how much my parents decided to tell this fuck.

"So you would consider yourself to live a dangerous life style, even after the two incarcerations?" What a sly dog.

"I would say no. I've been better, I don't really associate myself with that life style anymore." And I get the save. They always tell you that these meetings are "confidential" but for all I know this guy could be reporting back to Caroline like a rat.

"Okay that's good progress, now I want to talk about the adoption, what was your first reaction when you found out?" I knew that was coming. I fucking new it. 

"Well you know it was a shock. I mean I'm really pissed at my parents for not telling me." You heard it here folks. I'm a meth baby. Can you blame me for not telling you sooner though? It's not really something you want to put on your resume. In the year 1994 I was born in a hospital to some strung out meth head. I was addicted to meth before I even walked the earth, so I don't know if that had something to do with my fuck up or what. Who am I kidding? I can't really blame it on that, you know what Dr. Friedlander says, I have to "take responsibility". 

I found out the day I turned eighteen. The most cliched thing in the book I know but that's how it was. Caroline was always one for the dramatics. My "mom" was some chick who was a frequent goer of meth and sex so I have no clue who my "dad" (or as I like to say "splooge donor") is. With the "world at my finger tips" I have had oodles of opportunities to find out who it is. But hey call me a pussy because somewhere in me I don't think I really want to know.

"Shock and anger are normal reactions to the information you have found out. Tell me though, do you find a part of yourself missing from this lack of not knowing something that made you?" I hate this question too. 

"I don't know. For the most part I just don't think about it, these people may have made me, but they didn't make me become who I am today. Like you've said countless times it's because of me that I'm.... a little different." Crazy. I don't think he's ever told Marc and Caroline that he thinks I'm legally insane. If he would have I probably would have already been institutionalized by now. 

"What if though one of your biological parents was legally insane? Would you see yourself differently?" I give the guy this, that's a thinker. I want to say say no but what if either of them were crazy? Would any of this be my fault? 

"I don't know. I've never really though of that. I guess I would understand why I think what I think. At the end of the day though, I don't know if that would really change my thoughts on me. I still made the choices I made, that was still me."

"What I think would help you is to look into these two people. Closure can be the best thing for a time like this and it may help you in the steps to healing and becoming a better person." He leans forward as he tells me this with excitement in his voice. What is this another soap opera to him? 

What he said did make sense though. Maybe it's time to stop being a bitch and grow a pair and go look into it. Maybe that would be for the best. I deflate for a second though. My "mother" is dead. Caroline and Marc kept tabs on her for a while because they didn't want her to get clean and want me back. She was the first one I asked about when I found out on my joyous birthday. They said she died of an overdose when I was four. I could ask Caroline and Marc to give me her name, if they would even budge on that. It wouldn't be that hard to look into her, so there's only one to go. The "splooge donor".

"I think I'm going to go with you on that one. I don't know maybe it's it's the best idea. At least get a name." I tell him brushing my hair back that has covered my face from sitting forward and staring on the ground during the whole visit. 

"Okay, you come back with some names and we will talk about those emotions on how you think this experience might effect you, good or bad." He tells me as I get up.

"Alright Dr. Friedlander thanks, you can bill this again to my mother." I tell him as I shut the door. I stand outside his door for a minute. I don't even know how Caroline and Marc are going to react to this. Caroline will probably get pissed because she can't control me on this. Good.

I walk to the door when I bump into some bigger old guy with black hair wearing a suit. " Will you move the fuck out of the way?" I tell him as I walk out of the building. These fucking rich bastards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you have made it to chapter two! Things really start going now. We are going to learn a little more about Sky and see some more GTA V characters. Don't forget to leave a comment on anything you want to see and any criticism so that I can make this series better (try not to be too harsh though ;)).

I walked through the front door of our house, dropping my purse on the floor next to where I put my shoes. Our house, like every other house in Morningwood, is huge. I know I'm fortunate, I came from nothing and now I'm here but still even growing up in a house like this has always felt alien. That sounds ludicrous I know because this has always been what I know, but I would be lying if I said that my whole life felt off. Everyone in this family are blond and blue eyed, I'm the complete opposite with my copper hair and green eyes. I know hair and eye color only go so far but I don't even look like anyone in this family. At most I look a little similar to my brother Kevin. We are the only ones who are tall and have a muscular sort of build. Caroline Marc, and my sister Sam are all on the short side and stick thin. I was always jealous of Samantha growing up because she had the thin body and the blond hair, and she wasn't taller than any of the guys. Being older now I really don't give a fuck anymore. I did though when I was fifteen dye my hair black with Sammie to piss off Caroline. It was funny for a couple of weeks but I got tired of it real fast so I haven't dyed it since.

I'd being lying if I didn't say though that having both Kevin and Sam out of the house really did lift a weight off my shoulder. It felt like since the day that I arrived I have always been in a competition with them. They won. 

They both live on the east coast going to some ivy league colleges. I was suppose to have graduated fro high school last summer, but since my incarceration I've had to get my GED. Now almost a year later here I am still living with parents, not going to college, and working a crappy job. Living the American dream of course. I work at the Hardcore Comic Store, it's got its ups and downs. An up is I really love comics and getting to talk about them and recommend them. The down is obviously the cash, Hardcore Comics does not pay well. That's not really a probably considering my families financial status but it is a problem because I am trying to move out to get the hell away from Caroline and Marc. Caroline would never let me move with her money. So I've been trying to save up the money to leave since I am eighteen. 

I almost have enough to move into a crappy cheap apartment but like I said the money is coming in slow so I've been trying to get a job somewhere that will work for my area of expertise, but Jamie hasn't been working hard enough. His lazy ass is suppose to have been waiting outside of my house by the time I got home but the fuckers nowhere to be found. 

Jamie is my "personal assistant". He connects me with the jobs and whoever is hiring gets to use him as their bitch while I do what I do. By bitch I don't mean fucking him, god I hope they aren't fucking him. Mostly they just use him as a getaway driver. They barely need him most of the time though because I don't mean to brag but I'm good at what I do. We come as a pair. A buy one get one free if you will. 

I preyed on Jamie when we were in high school. The weak kid who didn't really have a backbone and got picked on a lot. He was perfect. So how did a weak kid join my side to pursue criminal activity? I had to fuck him a couple of times. Nothing big and it didn't mean anything, just so he wold get attached enough to stick around. He's got a girlfriend now anyways so it's not like we do it anymore. Just a couple of seventeen year olds messing around, that sort of thing.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a glass out of the cabinet. I set it down on the kitchen island so that I can grab some OJ. 

"So how was your appointment with Dr. Friedlander?" Dammit she fucking sneak attacked me. 

"Fine Caroline." I say as I start to pour my OJ in the glass.

"Stop doing that." She says with a sterness in her voice. 

"What drinking orange juice?" I say as I put the OJ back in the fridge. 

"Stop calling me Caroline. I am your mother so you will address me as such." She has got to be fucking kidding me. 

"Are you for real? What is wrong with you? You don't tell me something that is extremely important for me to know and you expect me to treat you the same. If I was adopted that would be fine! My problem is that you and Marc and everybody else in this goddamn family hid it from me! So I will not call you mother!" I am livid, about to pounce. I have never touched Caroline nor thought of it, but at times like these I start to think about it.

"We did what we thought was best for you! Who wants to know that they were born to a mother that was addicted to meth?! Who wants to know that they were born a meth baby?! I did it to protect you. We picked you up from some Midwest shit hole and brought you home to raise you as our own. We have always treated you as if you were are blood and now I get this from you?! Did you want us to leave you?! We love you!" She sits down on the stool of the island and puts her head in her hands crying. She disgusts me.

"Caroline all I've ever been to you is some charity case to make you and Marc feel better your own lives. Don't give me this "treated like blood shit" don't lie to me or yourself! I've always been a second class citizen to you and Marc! But oh wait I'm great thing to show around to the book club when the conversation moves on to pity!" I look up from yelling at her and see Jamie at the door looking at us awkwardly. 

This isn't the first time Jamie has walked in on my family fighting. Caroline has always liked Jamie though he's a good "pure" boy. I wonder what she would think of think of little Jamie if she knew I fucked him on this kitchen island.

"Jamie just the guy I wanted to see! Lets go up to my room for a little bit shall we!" I say as I put my arm around his shoulder and guide up the stairs. 

"Was that about the adoption again?" he said not making direct eye contact with me. I always wondered if Jamie saw me differently since the adoption because he has always lived this higher life style too. If he did he didn't show it. After all he's risked to get his mother to except me as his friend he probably doesn't give a fuck. He lives alone with his mother in Rockford Hills, he doesn't have to work because the guy is the biggest mothers boy. He mainly just sits around the house smoking pot and jerking off while his mom watches soap operas. I think his current girlfriend lives with him. I've met her a couple times to make sure she isn't a leach and she actually seems pretty nice. 

"Yeah Jamie that was about the adoption. When is it not?" I tell him opening my bedroom door. My bedroom is pretty normal. Maybe bigger than average. My main theme is purple so there is a lot of that. I have a big closet that's a walk in because I might have a slight obsession with clothes. I also have three computers hooked up in the corner that I use for my line of work. Caroline wanted them gone but one bat of the eyes at "daddy" and they were plugged in again in a hour. 

"Jamie you better have good news for me or I swear to god I'm going to kill you. And you know how I feel about killing." I tell him. I haven't killed a lot of people in my life but Jamie thinks I have compare to his zero. I don't like killing people, it's a lot of messy work that, with the right employees can be done for me. 

"Yes I have meeting set up with this guy. He goes by Lester, no last name was given though. He said something about how he went off the grid so the only way we can contact him is through this meeting." I narrow my eyes at him. You think that after working almost two years with this asshole he would know a trap when he saw one. 

"Off the grid huh? Have you ever thought for one fucking moment J that this might be I don't know a FUCKING TRAP!" I yell at him. I feel bad at yelling at Jamie sometimes, but he has to learn when he's being stupid.

"I know! I know! So stupid, but it's all I've gotten!" He said backing away from me. 

"Fine FUCKING FINE! We will have to go with it! If this is a trap though Jamie I am not going to be happy." I say staring him down.

"I know, I know sorry. He wants to meet up outside of Del Perro Pier tonight at six. He will be sitting on a bench wearing a plaid shirt and holding a cane." He says sitting down on my bed.

I normally wouldn't be this stupid and take the job but I need to get out of here and fast so it's all I got. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

"Okay fine let's go scope it out find a nice place to sit. We are taking your car." I tell him as I grab one of my laptops and shut off my lights. 

I check the clock. It's four thirty, so we will have a little while to scope the place out. As we head down the stairs I narrowly miss Marc. Marc and I have always had a weird relationship. I still want to call him dad but there is something that is keeping me from doing that.

"Where are you two off too?" Marc asks stopping to turn around. He just like Caroline likes Jamie, they both don't know that he was involved in the incident that granted me my second jail visit. 

"Just to the pier you know ride some rides, eat, that sort of stuff." I tell him nonchalantly.

"Okay have fun." He says turning around. Before I go I need to pump him for information.

"Hey can you tell me what my mom's name is?" I say it causally. I have never asked them this before because I didn't care but Dr. Friedlanders words come back into my head. Marc always feels so awkward about the whole thing that I know he'll tell me.

"I don't know Sky, I don't know if you'll like what you'll see." He says rubbing his neck.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it. I have the right to know. If you don't tell me I'll just find out from my birth certificate."

"If you really want to know it was Alicia Goodman." Goodman huh? He turns around and walks into the kitchen.

I go out the front door and hop in the car with Jamie. At least now I have a name.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We get to the pier at five fifteen. I tell Jamie to sit in the car with me while I go into my laptop. I hack into the Los Santos state records and look for me. Since I was adopted I have two birth certificates. One that states I'm a Jean and the other that says I'm a Goodman. 

After fifteen minutes I find Goodman, Alicia. I pull it up to see the name Skylar. Caroline and Marc never changed my name. That seems shocking to me and I don't know why. It says my birthday is October 29, 1994. So at least they never lied about my birthday. It says I was born in Ludendorff, North Yankton. I get out out of the records and look up Ludendorff. From what all I see it's really fucking snowy there. Next I look up Alicia Goodman. These small fucking towns have got to have something about a death in the newspaper. 

Ha I was right! It says that Alicia Goodman died of a drug overdose November 7th, 1998. I get into the North Yankton police records. Alicia Goodman was in jail at least a dozen times. Most of them were on drug charges but there was a couple that said prostitution.

Maybe my splooge donor was a pimp.

I close my laptop when I see the clock turn five forty. 

"Okay keep on the look out for this guy." I tell J. We get out of the car and hear to a concession stand to get a drink. When my phone finally tells me it's six we start looking around for a guy in plaid on the bench. I spot some over weight guy with glasses and a cane wearing a plaid shirt.

"Be ready just in case." I tell Jamie as I walk over to the bench. The guy looks harmless but for all I know that's the exact thing he wants me to think. I sit down next to him. 

"I'm looking for a guy named Lester, said he might have some work for me." I say sizing the guy up. 

"I'm looking for a Miss. Skylar Jean who is looking for work." he says not looking at me. 

"Looks like we found each other." I say.

"Good because I have work that needs to be done and I need it done soon."

" I may be able to assist. Care to elaborate?"

"I'm doing this job, in Vangelico Jewellery Store. It's quick relatively easy money. I told the guy in charge that you were the best around, and since we need a person good with computers I thought I would find you. We already have a driver and everybody else."

"I'm looking for a cut at thirteen percent. Can that work, I'm not going to go any lower." I tell him narrowing my eyes.

"You've got a backbone. That's good. You are in with me but we'll see what my other guy says. Give me your number and I'll give you a call." He tells me getting out his phone. I give him the number to one of the disposable phones I keep at Jamie's house. He can still track, but he'll be tracking Jamie. 

"I will hopefully be in contact with you soon." I tell him while I get up and walk off.

While Jamie may be stupid he's not to stupid to know that he has to wait a few minutes before he comes back to the car. He gets in the drivers seat.

"Are we good?" He asks starting the car.

"Yeah I think we might be good." I say opening up my laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we learned a little more about Skylar and she's working with Lester. Next chapter we are finally going to get to meet Michael and Franklin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time that Skylar met Franklin and Michael.

Alicia Goodman's mug shot was stuck in my head. 

I couldn't stop looking at it, even when Jamie dropped me back off at home. The earliest dated mug shot was 1989 for prostitution. Every time I see it all I see is me looking back. I look so similar to her. That shouldn't be a surprise because this women is my biological mother, but it's so weird. I thought the Jeans were my family for a long time, and now there is someone else.

This whole thing is a fucking mess. It says that the last time Alicia was jailed for prostitution was 1991 but for all I know she could have still been doing it and not have gotten arrested. The only lead I've got is a where she worked when she was arrested the first time. It was a strip club on the out skirts of Ludendorff. Other than that I've got no ideas. I might have to take a trip to North Yankton soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fell asleep right on my desk with my computer still on the Ludendorff police files. Thank God I bought some new locks on my door so Caroline and Marc wouldn't barge in and see it. I have to say they are wising up enough to know to leave me alone. My ringtone blares, and I find it on my bed, it's Jamie.

"You have to stop leaving phones here, my mom is going to pick up one of them one day and it's not going to be good for either of us." He says quickly. Who the fuck is he to tell me what not to do? 

"I forgot who was in charge here J, my bad! You know what do you want me to come over and blow you and make it all better? Oh wait no, I forgot I'm the one who gets you off your lazy ass and gives you something to do with your life!" I swear lately J has been pushing me to my limit. 

"No, no it's okay sorry, it's was no big deal. I got a call from that Lester guy he said your in. He said we have to meet him at Darnell Bros in La Mesa, he said he would meet you there." Probably once again walking into a trap.

"Fine you go there in your car and park across the street. Bring Aaron and a couple others with you just in case, tell them to surround the place but do it discretely. I'll give you the call if this is what I hope it is. I'm doing this alone so do want you want from there." I tell him. I hang up and grab my laptop. I go to my closet an grab a revolver and place in the back of my wait band. I've wronged too many people in my life to be getting relaxed now. 

I grab my keys and head out the door. It's time to go meet my new employers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I get there and park by the door out front there are a couple cars and a huge truck. I see Jamie across and I walk in. I hear talking from up stairs.

"She'll be here soon I told that guy that to get her here ASAP." I hear that Lester guy say. That's a little nerving. 

"She better be, you sure we can trust her? She's seems too young to be working a job like this. She's younger than Franklin." I hear some other guy say. It relaxes me a little when I hear him talk about them trusting me. 

I take that as my cue and walk up the stairs. "Gentlemen." Oh fuck my life. I know this fuck, it's the same asshole that knocked into me at the therapist. Out of all the psychos in Los Santos of course this one goes to the same shrink. 

"If it isn't a small world, if your work is going to be as shitty as your attitude there might be a problem." The guy with the suit says. Of fucking course he recognizes me. 

"What can I say? Dr. Friedlanders always makes me feel like shit, you know his way of making you feel like global warming is all your fault." I say with laugh. Hopefully I can get this guy on my side so that I can still get paid today.

"I don't know if I believe that global warming shit." Fuck. "Fuck whatever I don't care, all I need you for today is to get us some time in that store so I can pay someone off. Do you think you can do that?" 

"Well you know the story of the little engine that could." I tell him. Fuck why can't I just for one goddamn second keep my mouth shut? 

"You only get a couple of those. Come on let me show you the plan." He gets a grin out of me. Before we get in depth I need to call Jamie and tell him it's all good. 

"Before we do that, I need to call my assistant and tell him to call off my militia outside, you know just in case this wasn't a little robbery" I say taking out my phone.

"Your smart, keep that up and you may get a new job." A new job? Working for someone continuously isn't really my style, but for what I'm getting paid by this guy I could live with it.

"J, I'm good." I say and hang up. I turn around and enter the office Lester is standing next to suit guy in front of a board.

"I'm Michael by the way, never really got to swap names yet." He says placing out his hand. I take it.

"Skylar." I say shaking his hand.

"Okay here's the plan, we are going to go in smart. We have our guy Franklin dropping in gas grenades to put the people inside the store asleep. Everybody excluding us are going to go in dressed as pest control, so nobody will question the guys wearing fumigation masks. You are going to be in the truck trying to have the guys stay in the jewelry store for as long as possible so they can grab the jewels. You are going to have to hack into the stores security base to keep those alarms from going off and notifying the cops. Think you can do that?" Lester says turning back at me.

"Piece of cake." 

"Okay. I'm going to go suit up the other guys are going to be here soon." Michael says walking out of the room. I take a seat on the couch.

"This goes good I may have a permanent job for you here, I need to get rid of my assistant I can't stand her." Oh fuck no.

"No offense but I'm not going to sit behind some desk filing papers and shit for someone else. If I wanted that life, I'd have gone to fucking college." 

"Oh excuse me my bad I just thought that maybe a person who sits behind a computer everyday, might want to get paid for it." He says with sarcasm in his voice.

"No I'm actually in the middle of a project." I tell him laying back on the couch.

"Yeah you look like the Popsicle stick white house kind." I'm about to tell him about my mother when a black kid walks in. He looks a little older than me and is wearing a pest control uniform. Michael walks in after him.

"Skylar, Franklin. Franklin, Skylar." He says. I walk over to Franklin and shake his hand.

"Good to meet you, dog." 

"Back at you." I tell him. I go back and sit on the couch. Eventually the other two file in.

"Now, we all know why we're here." Michael starts. " We've got a store to take. The plan is simple. Elegant. Listen to Lester, pay attention to the information he gives you and we'll all make a buck. Things go bad, you know the drill. This wasn't organized, we don't know each other. We got caught up in a robbery and acted in self defense. But that's not going to be an issue because everything is going to go just fine."

"The um.. the err... alarm system is easy. Now if I didn't need to be running things I could have it offline myself, no problem but uh, Skylar should be able to get us a pretty decent window. How decent depends on the job you do. Now, once it's down you signal Micheal, and he makes the call." Lester said staring at me.

"Things look good we should be able to drop the present right through the air vent on the roof. Everybody goes to sleep, no problem, we take our time. If we run into trouble, we move quickly and with force. Any questions?" Michael finishes. I want to ask when we get paid. "No? Let's go."

I get up off the couch and we all pile out and go down the stairs. 'Skylar your in the truck with the bikes," Michael says as we head down. "Eddie and Norm you've got the van. Franklin your with me. Remember people only initials from now on." I get in the truck and put my laptop in the passenger seat.

I get there about 20 minutes later and park down the street from the store. I open my laptop and hack into the jewelry stores security systems. I wait another couple of minutes until I think Franklin has dropped the grenade. After ten minutes I disable the alarm quick and easy. 

"You've got about 3 minutes before the alarm will reset itself." I tell Michael through my ear piece.

"Three minutes? That's what we pay you for!" I hear him say on the other end.

"Yeah and it better be good so move your ass." I tell him. I update him in a minute in half. Then a minute. I see Michael approaching the truck, I move over to the passenger side.

"Smooth sailing?" I ask closing my laptop. He starts the car.

"Yeah other than a meter maid. Okay lets head for the river." He says staring forward. We get to the corner when I see a cop car come out from behind us.

"Yeah looks like your little meter maid buddy called the cops." I say turning around. He guns it.

"Fuck." He says making a sharp right.

"I assumed you killed him."

"Oh so that's the kind of hacker I hired." He says making a left.

"Yeah I'm not your everyday law abiding one."

"Shit call up F tell him we got some heat." I pull up his number on Michael's phone.

"F we're almost to the river but we've got some heat on us be ready." I tell him and hang up. We make there five minutes later after dodging cops.

"Do you want me to fucking drive cause you are doing a shittastic job." I tell him rolling down my window.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Loosing some heat." I say as lean out the window and grab the gun from my back waist band. I aim for the heads and only get two.

"Do you think you can drive more carefully?"

"Oh you are a funny one." He says sharply. He manages to push them off making their cars swerve and crash. We pull ahead of Franklin and the other two. They load up their bikes in the back.

"Lester's waiting for us at the lock up." Michael says driving forward.

"Aw fuck man I thought I was going to be stuck to that bike." Franklin says.

"I thought you were going to be stuck under a cop car." Michael says.

"We did not just get away with that." Franklin says.

"You know what? I think we did." Michael says.

The car starts hollering and yelling.

"HAHA YES! I'm moving the fuck out!" I say as we pull into the garage.

We get out and Michael puts a tarp over the truck.

"Alright people we need to split up they are going to be looking for a crew."

Lester walks over "Alright I'll wire your cuts when the rocks are sold." he says.

"Skylar, Franklin you did good. Okay you two take off." Michael says to the two other guys.

"Lester and I have to clean up but I want you two to swing by my house later and have a drink." I don't know if I really have time for a drink.

"I don't know if I can. You know under age and stuff." I tell him.

"I think anyone that can aim at someone in a car like that deserves a drink." He tells me. Well when he puts it like that.

"Alright." I say as I head off with Franklin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skylar is about find out something a little interesting about Alicia.

"So, tell me whats it like to work with Michael. What should I expect from him?" I ask Franklin as I walk to a car he parked around the corner. He strips off his pest jump suit with a long sleeve shirt under a plaid flannel shirt with some jeans.

"Shit I don't know. I guess he always got jobs, seems pretty trustworthy and reliable. He pays pretty good." All of those things are good to hear. Franklin gets in the car and I join him. I give him my address.

"Shit you live in Morningwood? Why the fuck are you doing this shit then?" He says pulling the car into the street.

"Well let's just say that I have found out some less then pleasing news lately and have needed to get out of there as soon as possible. I need a quick job that will get me the cash I need because the moneys kind of disappeared lately." 

"What you been robbed?"

"Kind of." I tell him. That must of been a satisfying answer to him because we are both quite for a while.

"That and I really find all this shit fucking fun." I tell him after a couple of minutes.

"I don't really consider dying any minute fun." He replies.

"I guess we now know the difference between you and me." I say with a smirk.

We arrive outside my house. A couple of lights are on inside but other than that it feels pretty desolate.

"Hey you need me to give you a ride over to Michael's later?" He asks. I look over to make sure Caroline hasn't gotten rid of my car yet. Nope still there.

"Naw I'm good, I'll just take my car. Just text me his address." I say closing the door.

"Alright see you later dog." He says through the rolled down window. I give him a wave and head inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I hesitate my mouse over the buy ticket button.

The money to get Ludendorff isn't a problem, especially now. But I don't know if I should go. Maybe Marc is right, maybe I won't like what I'll see. 

I decide to look up the number to the strip joint that Alicia used to work at. With all the health code violations those places have I'm a little surprise the fuckers still open. What am I doing? What are the chances that somebody will still be working there all the way back from '89.

Someone picks up after the third ring.

"Sparkling Rain." Some women picks up. She sounds older and has a grainy voice. Like someone who smokes a lot of cigarettes.

"Hi, I was calling to find out something about a former employee." I try to sound polite to get this women to tell me something.

"We don't give out information about any of the employees." She sounds pissed. I can't really blame her she probably deals with this shit daily.

"I'm actually a sister to one of your former employees that has passed away. We are holding a memorial and are trying to remember the name of the women that my sister was good friends with. My sisters name was Alicia Goodman." I wing it. I hope Alicia was a social person.

"Oh God Alicia, God rest her soul. That woman was a saint, those damn drugs and that damn crowd she was hanging out with. I told her it would kill her some day that was tragic." Score.

"Yes I know I think about it everyday. If only we could have helped her sooner." I say pretending to blow my nose in my sleeve.

"If only. Alicia was good friends with this girl we had for a while. What was her name? It's been so long. I think her stage name was Krystal. She was a good girl too but also got involved with that crowd. She left Sparkling Rain about the same time as Alicia.-John what was then name of that dancer we had back in the '90's, went by Krystal?-" I hear her yell away from the phone. Come on John, you better fucking know.

"Oh her name was Amanda! That's what it was, I knew I'd remember. Married some guy and left, something Townley. Sorry sugar that's all I got, but I would love to come to this little get together your throwing. Pay my respects." 

"Sorry it's just been cancelled." I say and hang up. I've got my fucking lead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

I decide to wait before I look into the Townley's. That time will come. For now all I need is to get to Michael's and find out more about my new possible job.

I follow the directions that Franklin sends me. I'm not surprised when I pull up to a mansion. It was easy to tell even before I saw this house that this Michael guy had some cash. The gate lets me in and I park the car. My cars the only one here. The fucker better be home.

I go up to the front door and knock. Michael answers the door looking a little more casual in cargo shorts and a polo.

"Hey good to see you again, come in." He says moving over a bit so I can get in.

"Quite the place you got yourself here." I say looking around. I go to the living room and see some portraits on the wall. Presumably his wife and kids. He hands me a drink. I turn around away from him and smell it, I'm assuming whiskey.

"To our new found fortune." He says raising his glass. I turn around and clink mine with his and take a drink. I probably should have told Jamie I was coming here in case this guy roofied me.

"Looks like you already have that." I say throwing back my drink. I turn away from him and wince as it goes down.

"Yup got it all, the whole fucking dream. The big fucking house, the wife who fucks everyone but me, and the kids I can't even say I'm proud of." He throws back his drink too. Damn this fucker whines a lot. 

Fuck it, I'll join him on his pity party.

"Oh you think that's tough, try finding out on you eighteenth birthday that you were adopted and born to a meth head. Then come over to my house and deal with my "parents" Marc and Caroline. They are sure to treat you like shit and make you look like a complete failure next to there perfect ivy league children. You should come over sometime I'm sure you'll love it." I move towards the whisky bottle and pour myself another. 

He looks at me hard for a couple of seconds. "You know what kid? We are going to get fucked up tonight." He says sitting down on the couch.

I hand him the whisky bottle and he pours himself another. I sit down next to him on the couch.

"Hey what's crackin?" I turn over to see Franklin. 

"Hey." Me and Michael say at the same time. He gets up and pours Franklin a drink.

"Lester's off loading the gems, he knows a guy that can get us fifty cents on the dollar." Michael walks over and plops himself next me on the couch.

"Hell we might have some extra spending money left after we pay off that psychotic Mexican motherfucker."

"You know I still don't know anything about that." I tell them looking over.

"The whole job. Everything about it. Anyone who knows your file.. What is wrong with you?" I turn over to see some guy walking over to us. He's dressed in a suit, balding and over weight.

"Davey! Long time no see" Michael says. Who the fuck is Davey?

"And what about Trevor? If that fruitcake realizes, no, no, finds out your alive. You are D-O-N-E fucked!" The guy says moving closer to Michael. 

"Don't worry about Trevor. Trevor's dead. He's gotta be. Besides, I had nothing to do with it. Whatever the hell your talking about." Franklin and I grin at him.

"Really?" The Dave guy says sitting down between us and turning on the T.V. Some meter maid is talking to a news crew. I'm going to assume it's Michael's friend from earlier. 

Micheal turns the T.V. off "I don't know anything about that." 

The Dave guy gets up. "You are begging to get caught you know that? Have everything that we risked be for nothing. Be. Fucking. Careful." He says and storms out the house.

"Who the fuck was that?" I say getting up and pouring another drink.

"An old friend. Okay enough of this bullshit. I believe I told you-" He says pointing at me. "-that we were going to get fucked up. Now that is exactly what we are going to do." Michael says pouring himself and Franklin another glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter but oh damn bombshell dropped! Don't forget to leave a comment on anything you guys might want to see in the future or any criticism (but try not to be too harsh ;)).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember in the last chapter how things got really complex? Yeah you haven't seen anything yet. ;)

"So tell me, if you are such an amazing hacker tell me why you don't hack into bank accounts and just get your money that way?" Michael says, his words slurring.

I don't know when the clock turned 1:30 am but that was the time. Franklin left Michael's house at around midnight, after he left Michael and I decided to go bar hopping. 

"I don't want to take innocent peoples money!" I say appalled. My words come out a little slurred too because I may have drunken more than I would like to admit. 

Michael laughs, "You are already doing that!" He says laughing some more.

"No, no, no, no." I say pointing at him. "I'm stealing from the bank that hopefully insures their money." I say taking another swig of my beer. Michael holds up two finger and motions towards us at then end of the bar. 

"So tell me your story, its like a lifetime movie. Your whole family hid's that you were adopted and now you are on a quest to look for them?"

"Friedlander's idea." I say finishing off my drink. The bartender brings over two more beers and pops off the tops. 

"You don't look like your twenty one." He says narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah she's with me, she's my new assistant. Hopefully something more." Michael says putting his arm around me and touching my hair. My eyes widen for a second but then I make them look lustful almost immediately. I put a grin on my face. Smart man.

The bartender walks away. "Your smarter than you look, you know that?" I say moving over a little bit.

"Hey what the fucks that suppose to mean? What if that was real?" He says taking another swig of his beer.

"You may be a pig, but you aren't that much of an asshole." I say looking at him. 

"I guess you don't know me at all kid." 

"Yeah I don't know anything about you at all. How about I ask you some questions and you answer them." I say moving so I am more in front of him.

"Okay within a limitation, fine."

"Okay why did that Dave guy say you have a file? A file for fucking what?"

"Back when I was still in the business my family was young. I didn't want to partake in that life style anymore so I made a deal with the Dave. I'm not going to lie to you, the guys a fucking fed. The deal was I got to fake my death, take my family away, and he got to take credit for a very wanted mans death."

I'm taken back for a minute. I'm sure I probably look like a deer caught in headlights. This guy works with the fucking feds. What the fuck have I gotten myself into? For all I know next time this fuckers in a jam, my name is out.

"I'm so stupid." I mutter under my breath. Michael must have been sitting closer to me than I thought because he replies to me.

"Trust me your not stupid, if anyone that would be me." He says taking another drink. I have to get out of here.

"No I'm stupid for not looking closer into my new work mates." I say grabbing my purse and standing up.

"No wait. Don't leave. You can trust me on this I'm not going to sell you or anyone else out. My life is already ruined. I don't want to ruin anyone else's." 

I look down at him and notice that he lightly put his hand on my arm. He sees me looking down at it and removes it immediately. I look down at his face. Something about his makes me feel sympathetic towards him. I don't feel sympathy often so this really gets to me. This guy wanted a better life for his family and all they did was walk over him. I sit back down.

"Next question who's Trevor?" I say putting my purse on the back of my chair.

"Trevor is.." He puts his hand through his hair and looks down at the bar. "Trevor was a good friend of mine. A good friend but a crazy one. Satan is probably afraid of him, I don't know he's not someone you can really explain." He says taking another swig of his beer. Trevor's touched a nerve. 

"Why is Dave worried about Trevor?" 

"Like I said Trevor is a psychopath." Michael avoids my gaze as he says this. Oh my God. Trevor is looking for Michael, he must have been apart of the deal that Dave made with Michael. 

"It's easy to turn into a murdering psychopath when your best friend sold you out."

"No, no. I did the right thing. This guy is dangerous."

"Anymore dangerous than someone who sells out their best friend?" 

"Think what you fucking want. You haven't even met him, and I pray you never do. I did what I had to do for my family." I understand where he comes from but that doesn't make it right. While someone in my situation who does what I do may be nervous to be near this guy, I see it as a win.

He may have dirt on me, but I have more on him.

"Next question. Tell me about your wife." I'll give him a break on the sell out. But it's not the last time we will discuss it.

"My wife is something else. I met her along time ago. Didn't have any plans to get close to her but it just happened. She fucks every guy she knows excluding me and she claims to be improving her body inside and out." I grimace. She's one of those people.

"Aww what's the matter? Pour little Mikey doesn't get sex anymore! Boo fucking hoo. I'm not stupid, you sit there and claim she this horrible cheating whore but I know you do the same damn thing." 

"Ohh step down from your throne your highness. I don't even know anything about you. For all I know you could be worse than me! My turn, question time, what do you want to do with your life?"

There's that question again.

"Be happy and have fun."

"There must be a career that you had in mind." He's right about that.

"Believe it or not but I wanted to be a doctor for the longest time." I say. Michael laughs spewing beer all over. I felt it again. It's been happening a lot more lately. A tick.

"Shut the fuck up you fat fuck!" I say angry. I throw back the rest of my beer.

"I'm sorry you just don't seem like the caring type." Who does this fuck think he's talking to?

"Who are you to judge on who the caring type is? I didn't sell out my friends! Ever thought I became this way for a reason?!" I say practically yelling at him. The bar is pretty loud so I don't think anyone heard us. If they did they probably wouldn't look twice. It's a lovers quarrel.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. I apologize." Michael says looking at me straight in the eye. 

"I don't think I want to play the question game anymore." I say, I look at Michael he looks relived. 

"So do you like movies?" He asks. Turns out we both have a love for the cinema and end up talking about it for what seems like forever. I check my phone and see it's almost three.

"I think it's time for me to go home." I say getting up. I wobble a little bit, I may be just a little bit more than tipsy.

"I'll take you home, we can share a cab." Michael says get up. He too stumbles for a minute. We manage to call a taxi and we end up heading to my house first.

When we make it there Michael steps out with me walking me to my door.

"It was good getting to know you a little more tonight. And I swear, I'm not as big of an asshole as I seem, okay maybe I am but that's not the point. I told you some stuff I haven't even told Franklin yet." I poke at his chest with one of my fingers.

"Better get on that." I say laughing. I look up at him, he's staring down at me. I see what looks like affection. It feels like a look I haven't seen for months, maybe years.

"Goodnight." I say to him still looking at him.

"Goodnight."

I don't know how or why but the next thing I know I am locking lips with Michael De Santa and we are making our way into my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DAMN! Shit's getting real and it's going to be hitting the fan real fast. Hope you guys liked the chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is going to be sexy time at the beginning of this chapter.

I don't know how Michael and I made it up it to my bedroom. I'm pretty sure there was a lot of stumbling.

I'm probably going to do something I am going to regret in the morning but right now I don't care. All I care about is how Michael is holding me and the way he is kissing me. He could have been anyone for all that I cared. All he had to do was give me that look. That look that he cared, well at least I hope he did. He moved his hand under my shirt and I moaned. At least I wasn't drunk enough to not remember where I was. We needed to be quiet.

In almost an instant my shirt was up and over my head. I pulled away for a moment, and got up. I saw shock on his face. I ran over to my door quickly and locked it. I turned back over to him and smirked. I unsnapped my bra and we went back to kissing. I started to lift up his shirt and he started to unsnap my jeans. I saw something in his eyes that looked wild and intimidating. I got a little freaked out for a moment. Than I remembered who I was. I am Skylar Jean, I don't get scared, I do the scaring. 

I removed his shirt and took off his shorts. He got my jeans off just as I stretched myself out long enough to get into my drawer on my bedside table and grab a condom. I threw it at him and pulled down my underwear. 

He got it on in what I would call record and he entered me. I covered my mouth with my hand to try and stifle a moan. He stilled in me so I could adjust to him and then a minute later he started to move again. He planted lazy kisses on my neck and I put my hands in his hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he looked almost in pain from having to be quiet. I smirked back up at him.

"You know how fucking annoying you are sometimes?.. I swear." He said trying to keep his voice even. 

"You barely know me. Ahh I don't think... you have the right to say that yet." I say kissing him. I knew I was close to coming. I think he could tell too because I started to grip his back hard and I ran my nails down them. He started to thrust faster and then I was spent. 

I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself as quiet as possible, and I squeezed my eyes shut. His thrusts started to be more erratic so I knew he was close to coming too. Another moment later he let out a hiss and I knew he came. 

He plated a sloppy kiss on my forehead and rolled off of me. Next thing I knew I was asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling nauseous and had a splitting headache. I lifted myself up and the room started to spin. I looked around the room and looked at my door. Then I remembered. 

Oh my God. What the fuck did I do? I looked over to see in the bed next to me Michael De Santa. 

My nausea hit me like a wall. I grabbed my tank top and underwear I wore last night and put them on. Don't throw up, don't fucking throw up. I ran to the bathroom letting my body take me over.

One thing you should know about me is I have a serious fear of vomiting. I run to the bathroom that is in my room and the next thing I know I am on the floor clutching the toilet, tears streaking my face and sweat coming down my forehead. I looked liked a drunk sorority chick. How much did I fucking drink last night?

"Oh no kid." I hear Michael say. I look up to see him at the doorway. He was already dressed, I must have woken him up when I sprinted out of the bed. 

"Go away, don't fucking look at me." I say, oh God the shame that was on my face, I would never want to see it.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He moves to my bathtub that is right across from the toilet and sits on the edge. 

"Yeah you must see drunk little girls every Saturday morning." I say, my voice spiteful. I look back at him and he doesn't even look fazed.

"No, I really don't go out drinking with prostitutes." I almost laugh but instead throw up again. 

"What time is it?" I ask standing up and going into my medicine cabinet. I grab and ibuprofen for my head. 

"10:30." He says looking down at his phone. I fill up a plastic cup with water and swallow the pill. I should probably be a little embarrassed to be prancing around in my underwear in front of this guy but I don't really care, I'm to sick to care. And he's seen me naked. 

"Good you can go without Marc and Caroline seeing you they are at Caroline's parents house, they go ever Saturday." I say bending over to pull up my pants. I can't help it but there are tears in my eyes. I hope my voice didn't sound like it.

What kind of monster was I? This guy has kid's my age. A wife. I don't want to be a home wrecker. I may be a lot of things but I don't want to ruin a family. I know what it's like to have a messed up family.

I keep my back to him so he won't see me. I'm such a fucking baby. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm Skylar Jean, Iv'e killed people. I know whats wrong. Every time I've killed a person it's a couple of seconds, then you move on. This was a whole night, a slow, burning night. It was sex. It was personal. 

A voice in my head shouts at me "And killing a person isn't personal?" Dr. Friedlanders right, I am crazy. I feel it again. A tick. 

"Your car is at my house." Of fucking course it is. 

"I can get my friend to pick it up for me, I have work to do." I can't stop myself from asking what I ask next.

"Won't your wife get pissed when she finds your care missing and some strangers is in it's place?" I ask, I wonder which bar we left his car at. 

"No. My wife is probably to busy fucking that yogi to care." He says, I can feel his eyes burning into my back. Poor little Michael. Boo. Fucking. Hoo. 

"I'm going to go." He says, I hear the the lock of my door unlock and the nob turn. 

"Bye." I say. I let out a breath when he's gone. I wipe the tears from my eyes and head to my computer. I am the worlds biggest back stabbing bitch.

Michael's not the only one who is with someone. I have a boyfriend, I can't be fucking around like this. We both made a promise to each other not to cheat anymore, and look what I just did. I grab my phone and call Jamie.

"Jamie, I'm sending you and address, go there and pick up my car." I say and hang up. I walk over to my computer and turn it on. Enough of this bullshit. I need to find the fucking Townley's. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My head still ached but the worst subsided. I decided to go for the layman's source Google. I typed in Amanda Townley. The first thing I see is a newspaper article. Death of a man named Townley. Lived in Ludendorff, North Yankton. I wanted man involved in bank robberies. His name was Michael Townley, his wife name was Amanda. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I sat on the bathroom floor for what must have been 45 minutes. I felt drained. Amanda Townley who knew Alicia married a man named Michael, who was a wanted man, and a dead man. I slept with a guy named Michael De Santa, he's in his mid forties who told me he was a wanted man and faked his death. The similarities were to close to think otherwise. Michael never told me his wife's name or where he was from, but there is no way it couldn't be him. I went back to my computer and looked up Michael Townley. I pulled up a picture. Yup it was him. It was a younger version of Michael De Santa. I read the article and it says that he died in 2004, so he must have known Alicia when she died in 1998. He might have known that she had a baby.

I heard the font door open and I ran down the stairs. It was Jamie. 

"Jamie we are going out." 

"Out where?"

"To find out who the splooge donor is." I shut the door and got into my car. Jamie gets into the passenger seat, with a confused look on his face.

It's time to pay Townley a little visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Skylar going to do? I'm not even sure yet. This is my first time writing any actual sex so I hope it wasn't too bad ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought Skylar was crazy before? How naive of you. ;)

I don't know who to be more mad at. Michael Townley or myself. I drive erratically narrowly missing other cars. I'm a little surprised I haven't been pulled over yet.

THAT FAT FUCK! 

He's not getting away with this. Fucking turning in all his friends. Something that didn't bother me last night is now my one rage. He could have been the reason Alicia is dead.

The bitch might have abandoned me, she might have been a fucking meth head, but it might not be her fucking fault. If she was such good friends with Amanda he must have known her. He must have known my name. He must have known me.

I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'm going to kill him and his whole fucking family. I'm going to spit on his grave.

HE'S GOING TO BEG ME TO KILL HIM. He will not take advantage of an eighteen year old when she is drunk. I won't let it happen again. I'm going to make him wish he never knew me.

The thoughts in my head are sporadic. Everything is happening at once. I don't hear Jamie shouting at me to calm down, to slow down, that we are going to die. 

I'm feeling it again. The tick. My head feels like a time bomb. I'm blinded by rage. I stop in front of Townley's house. I grab the gun out of my glove box. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Jamie says, eyes widening, I know that look. It's fear. 

"We aren't killing anyone, not here." Jamie says scared.

"Jamie take my car, find some place high and grab the sniper from the trunk. If you don't I swear I will gut you and feed you to your mother. GO FUCKING NOW!" I put the gun at the back of my waist band. 

The gate lets me in. I walk up to the front door. I stand there a second before knocking. I see Jamie up on a roof. 

I knock the door. I take the gun out and point it at the door.

"Jesus what the fuck are you doing?!?" Michael answer the door.

"Hello Mr. Townley." I say smirking. I see his hand reach for something.

"I really wouldn't do that Mikey. Look at 2 o' clock." I see his eyes look over towards Jamie. He narrows his eyes at me. 

"What the fuck do you want?"

"To talk to you and your lovely wife of course." I know I look crazy. I know I'm smirking. I don't care, all I see is Townley blood painting the house.

I point my gun to the inside of the house. Michael walks in.

"Amanda! We have a guest." I motion the gun towards the couch, he sits down.

"MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!" I hear her what must be Amanda.

"Come sit down Mandy." I hear Michael say. I think for a second. How much was this couch? Will the stains of their blood come out? 

"Tell me everything you know about Alicia Goodman." I say anger in my voice. Amanda has a look of confusion on her face. So does Michael.

"Alicia Goodman? She was a good friend of mine that I used to work with, but she passed away." Amanda looks at Michael as she says this. He knows something about her.

"Your skimping out on me with information." I tell them. I look at Michael.

"She was one of my prostitutes, she died in 1998 of a drug over dose. Your her daughter aren't you?" His eyes are narrowed at me.

The last thing I see is them both staring at me before I pass out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in Michael's house. How the fuck did I get here? What the fuck happened?

"Michael?" I say sitting up. He's sitting in the chair next to me pointing a gun at me.

"Michael, why am I here? What the fuck happened?" I say looking around.

"You came here demanding information about Alicia Goodman and threatened me and my wife with a gun." WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME? Michael must also see my shock because he lowers the gun.

"You don't remember coming here?"

"No the last thing I remember is finding out that.... Oh shit, your Michael Townley, Amanda's husband." I say smothering my face with my hand.

"Yeah I am." Caroline told me that I did this, sometimes I will get so angry that I scare people. I scare people more than I already do. 

I don't care if Michael's here, I don't give a fuck right now. I let myself cry.

"I don't know whats going on Michael. I don't remember what happened. I'm scared." He looks over at me sympathetically. 

He moves over closely to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Its okay Skylar."

"No it's fucking not! I am so confused, Amanda knew my mother, I think you did too and then I come over here and threaten you and your family and I don't even fucking remember!" 

"Let me just tell you my side of the story, it's a little easier to do without a gun in my face." He says chuckling.

"Alicia Goodman was a stripper who worked with Amanda in the early '90's. Amanda and I started getting involved and I started running a prostitution ring. Amanda quit stripping and so did Alicia. Alicia started working for me and getting involved in drugs." He looks really pained and disgusted."And she started getting involved with my friend Trevor Philips. She got pregnant and wanted to abort the baby but she was already to far in. She kept doing meth and eventually had a kid. She didn't think the kid was going to live, but it did. So she named it and gave it away. She named it Skylar." He puts his head in his hand and the last part.

"So you fucked me knowing that I was your best friends kid?!?" I say standing up from the couch.

"Fuck no! I haven't even thought of Alicia Goodman in years! What's the fucking chance of her kid ending up in the same place as me?"

"Technically I was here first." 

"Sky this is no time for this shit! We both fucked up okay? We need to get past this! Forget it happened, go our separate ways." Oh fuck no!

"Fuck that shit Michael! Are you being fucking serious? We are going to fuck and pretend nothing happened? I wanted that more than anything this morning, but you know what? That shit can't happen! I need a job and you were were offering. I'm going to take you up on that. I'm going to sit here and wait for Trevor Philips to find you." I don't care if he looks at me like I'm this crazy chick who doesn't understand the term one night stand.

Al this fucks ever done if pack up and forget. Not this fucking time.

"I hate to break this to you kid but Trevor is dead. With the shit he does, the fuckers dead."

"No he's not. If that guy is related to me, he's not dead." I say, I get up and head to the front door. 

"Are you sure you should leave? You know after all that fucking shit that happened? I mean I'm not fucking afraid of you but any other everyday person out there may have a heart attack." He says with a chuckle. 

"Not fucking afraid of me? Keep telling yourself that Townley." I say and walk out the door.

I'm going to find that Trevor Philips whether or not he comes here or I go where ever he is. One way or another, I'm finding this fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really on the fence with this chapter. I wanted the full thing about Skylar to come out but I really didn't know if I should add in the blackouts. I wanted Skylar to get really crazy considering who her father is, but at the same time have really no control over it because while Skylar gets crazy she is still a person that is in control. I would love to hear your comments down below on how you think the story is so far. So far we have barely scratched the surface ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Skylar. The misery I put her through for others entertainment. ;)

Michael POV

I am so stupid. What the fuck was I thinking? Take a pretty girl out for drinks, see what fucking happens. Not gonna lie, I didn't expect fuckin this. How the fuck was I suppose to know it was Alicia's kid? Now that I know the similarities are there but Alicia hasn't looked looked liked that forever. Not ever since she started using. Not since she met Trevor.

Fuck! Trevor's fuckin kid. Goddammit! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I should have fucking known, I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KNOWN! The way she talked, acted, shot a fuckin gun. That's Trevor's kid. I need that fuck to be dead. He better be fuckin dead. Skylar's wrong, she may think she knows Trevor but she doesn't. That fucker's dead.

What am I suppose to do with Skylar? She knows what shes doing and she does good work but she can't work for me. I offered her work but I think things are a little different now.

It's all my goddamn fault. I took her out drinking. I knew how old she was, and I still didn't fuckin care. I told her everything! I barely even know her. I'm so fuckin stupid. She's spooked Amanda entirely. I think Amanda feels bad for her though. It isn't Skylar's fault about who her parents are. 

I almost killed her. I knew who she was and I still almost fuckin killed her. I couldn't do it though. I saw this kid as a baby. I can't kill her. I'm used to Trevor acting sporadic like that, but the way Skylar acted, she was in no control. While Trevor is a fuckin psychopath, he is some what in control. Skylar had no control. 

I don't want to kill Skylar. But if she comes back like that, with my family here, I'm not going to have a choice. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Skylars POV 

I have to talk to Caroline. I don't know how I got so out of fucking control. I'm not a person to lose control. 

The last time I acted like that was two years ago. When I was in court for the bust. Found out the decision a group of my peers went with and I fucking lost it. They video taped the whole thing. 

I was scared of myself. I was a fucking monster. 

Jamie left me at Michael's house. I was going to fucking kill him. That spineless piece of shit. He left my car across the street. I got in it and called him. Went straight to voice mail. I'm going to kill him, and that's not the rage talking, that's me.

I need this taken care of. I drive to Jamie's house. I don't even knock, the doors unlocked and I head straight in. His mother is nowhere to be found, I head up the stairs and I can hear him talking to his girlfriend in his room.

"We have to fucking leave." Oh no Jamie. Your a little to late.

"What's this about leaving buddy? We have work to do here. Oh wait you don't though, you left me to die." 

"No I didn't leave you to die. I just saw a cop and I thought maybe it would be smarter for both of us if I left. You always take care of things yourself so I thought you had it all taken care of. I mean here you are." I look over at his girlfriend, she looks scared. She has every right to be terrified. 

"You know J, I let you go before. What was that two years ago? Hehe how time flies huh? I learned something while I was in prison though, while I was in prison serving your time. If you sit around and act like an innocent lamb when you are actually the big mouthed little boy, a wolf is going to come and get you. Guess what?" I put my hand in the back of my waistband. I pull out my gun.

"The wolf has come." I say and then a shot fires. I aim at his girlfriend and I shoot her. 

I leave Jamie's house and go home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I miss you. How's Liberty City?" A smile is on my face. God I missed Eli. 

"I miss you too. Feels like forever since I've seen you. Things are going fine, kind of a fucking mess here too. You know these fucking hospitals. Especially here. I swear if I see another bullet wound I'm going to fucking lose it." I hear him laugh on the other end. "How are things in LS?" 

"Same old, same old. I met this guy he's a little older than me. He can get me work, he actually knows some things about the meth head." 

" What, do I have competition know?" I can hear the smirk on his face. "You need to stop that shit Sky. I love you but I don't want to bury you. I watch people die everyday. I can't watch you die too."

"The amount of cheese in your voice would put a goat farm out of business, you know that?" I say smiling.

"I'm serious Sky. You should go to the community college in LS. Your smart you can get the grades than transfer to state. Become my partner in crime. Become a doctor."

"You know why that can't happen. I can't waste time doing that babe. I can't sit in school for years. You know me." 

"Yeah I do. Whatever you do I love you, but you have to stop doing all this illegal shit. I can't watch you die."

"You know that's rich coming from you about illegal shit. Besides, do I really seem like someone stupid enough to let myself get killed?" 

"No, you not." I hear his sad smile, it can break my heart sometimes but he knows me, he knows what I do.

"I have to go babe I love you." I tell him hearing Caroline come in the house.

"I love you too baby. Please stay safe."

"Always am." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I met Eli when I was fifteen. We were at one of my parents stupid Christmas charity events. Just another way for rich people to prove how rich they are. Eli was eighteen when we met. It was nothing at first, just a crush. I mean older guy, cute glasses, wavy brown hair. As a fifteen year old girl I stood no chance. 

He wasn't mine though. He was Samantha's crush. She was a year older than him and had a huge crush on him, it was pretty disgusting really. I didn't mean to like him, I didn't want him just to be a bitch. I had a serious interest in becoming a doctor, and he was studying to become one. 

Eli is really smart. I mean I don't say that as the proud girlfriend, no I mean literally he graduated High School when he was fifteen. The fuckers smart. I honestly don't know how we actually became a thing really. I guess we became an official thing when I was seventeen, right after Jamie and I stopped messing around. Around the same time I got arrested for the second time.

His mother was not to pleased when we became a thing. She liked my family, great "pure" blood, but was less then thrilled when Eli brought how this sister home. I don't think Eli has told her about my biological mother. 

On the other hand, Caroline could not be more pleased about Eli and me.

Speaking of Caroline I need to go talk to her.

I head down the stairs and head for the kitchen. I see Caroline unpacking groceries.

"Caroline I know."

"Know about what?"

"Don't be stupid Caroline, you knew I would find out." How could she not know that I knew Alicia's name? Marc always reports back to her. Unless he was being too much of a pussy this time.

"I'm so sorry Skylar. I wanted to tell you sooner. You have always looked younger so I didn't think it would make a difference. You know what they say, age is but a number." What.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I came down here to tell you I found out her name!"

"Oh nothing then, it's irrelevant."

"Oh fuck no. Irrelevant my ass Caroline. What did you do?"

"Skylar, calm down its not a big deal. When we adopted you we just changed your birth certificate by a couple years."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!? How the fuck is that not a big deal! Isn't that illegal?"

"No Sklyar it isn't illegal. It's difficult but not illegal."

"So how the fuck old am I?"

"You are twenty years old."

"FUCKING TWENTY YEARS OLD?!? Why the fuck would you do this?"

"We didn't want you to try and find out about Alicia, Skylar. We didn't know you would be so computer savvy."

"Even if you fucking lied that wouldn't change anything! I could still find out about her! You took me for an idiot! You thought I would be stupid. But that wouldn't be a problem though would it Caroline? Not with all this fucking money!"

"Skylar Renee Jean! Stop this!"

"Oh fuck no Caroline, I'm not stopping, I'm just starting! And guess what I'm leaving. Not with your money either! My fucking own. Goodbye Caroline."

I didn't listen to Caroline scream my name. Beg me to stay, anything. I went to the one place I could think of, just until I bought a car and found an apartment. 

I ended up on Michael De Santa's door step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some serious shit went down in this chapter! I know, I know the whole Eli thing seems cheesy right now but boy, do I have some plans for that! *laughs manically* Hope you guys liked this chapter! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like I haven't updated in forever! I actually tried to write this chapter before but wasn't feeling it so I deleted it and hit a HUGE writers block. It sucked :p Thank you guys for all of the comments and kudos they mean a lot! :D

I'm not going to lie, I was a little surprised when Michael said yes. 

I mean, he slept with me, he knows I snore. But here I am laying my head in the fat traders house. 

I've been in the Townley, oh wait excuse me, the De Santa household for three days and I have to say things run interesting here. When I lived with Marc and Caroline they were a "power couple", well kind of. Caroline would say jump and Marc would say how high. He is pretty whipped. 

Here they fight everything out. And from what Michael has said to me before I assume there is no make up sex afterwords. They just scream at each other, I'm not complaining though it's pretty entertaining. I've met his kids too. I don't think they know that I've slept with Michael. I told them about who my alleged father is and now they are treating me like family. Well not their family, they aren't ignoring me.

I have to say it's a little refreshing compared to Samantha and Kevin. With Kevin it was always football, and I'm not having that problem with Jimmy. And with Sam it was always work, going to volunteer for some shit or doing school work. Yeah I'm not having that problem with Tracey. The only problem is that Tracey wants me to hang out with her friends. I wouldn't have a problem with that if they all didn't do porn.

Now believe me, I have no problem with porn but I can't watch Tracey grind on some guy again. I think I'll withhold that information from Michael. 

Amanda is freakishly calm with me staying here. At first Michael and her fought about it, but I think she has come to her senses and realized that I am not made one hundred percent by Trevor Philips.

Speaking of Philips he still hasn't come around yet. I've looked into him though. Dumbass got arrested a while back for robbing a bank, I thank God I look nothing like this fuck.

I've tried to stay as far away from Michael as possible. I've mostly been hanging out with Franklin and Lester, doing some odd jobs, looking into people for Lester, and just hanging out with Franklin.

I've bought a new car though, beats the shit out of the bus, especially in this city. Caroline kept trying to call my phone too, so that had to go. I haven't told Eli what has happened yet, I need to call him soon but I don't know how he will react to this.

As for a house, I've been fucking trying but this housing market sucks. I swear I'm getting desperate enough to buy a trailer and head for Sandy Shores. 

Until that day though I have to stay here and wait for Philips. I've tried to find this fuck though. I had Aaron go back to Caroline and Marc's and get my computers. Aaron is my new number one, I had to replace Jamie. 

I've looked everywhere for this fuck all over the fucking country. Mostly the Midwest, Michael told me that they never found him after the Ludendorff bust. If the fuck was smart he would go east. Or fucking west, by the way yes I have been looking for him here. After both Michael and I ended up here I had to look into it.

Not going to lie here though when I say I have no idea how to find meth. I'm willing to bet money though that it would be somewhere in Sandy Shores. That's more of a mouth to ear thing to find out about though, and I'm not much of a people person. And undercover cops nowadays I swear. And you never know who is working for the feds.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled up in front of the bar Franklin told me to meet him at. 

"Hey." I say sitting down next to Franklin. 

"Hey dog, how's Michael?" . 

"Call him and ask."

"Just thought I would ask you, ya know being his new roommate."

" Ha ha, you are a funny one. I'm looking for a place asshole. I mean it's kind of fun, hanging around a guy I had a one night stand with and his wife and kids."

"Fuck you slept with Michael? Fuck man I don't want to fucking know that." 

"Yeah I don't want to know about it and I did it. It was a mistake." I motion to the bartender the get me a beer.

"I can respect that, don't you have enough money for a hotel though?"

"Technically yes but with the new car and phone and paying nightly at a hotel, the money is going to be tight. Michael also owes me one." 

"I don't want to fucking know." Franklin says downing his beer. I laugh beside him, yeah he doesn't want to fucking know. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franklin gets a call from Michael telling him to meet him. It didn't sound good.

"Hey, you coming with me on my bike dog?"

"Yeah sure let's go." I get on the back of the bike. It's been forever since I've been on a fucking bike.

We get there before Michael. After fifteen minutes we see a car pull up and a bloody Michael hop out. 

"Hey Franklin, Skylar you have to get out of town."

"What the fuck did you do?" I say walking towards him.

"Man I don't exactly have anywhere to go." Franklin tells him.

"Well, then take a trip, a long trip."

"What about me sweetheart? Can't really get out of town right now." I say, what does this fuck think he's saying? I can't go.

"What the fuck is going on?" Franklin asks.

"Things, alright. Look remember how I told you that I know people? Feds, who looked after me when I retired?" 

"You did?" Franklin said.

"Fuck you haven't told him yet?" I say as I put my hands in the air.

"And she fucking knew?" Franklin says looking at me. 

"I think I fucking told you. I don't know shit.. Jesus Christ Franklin. I got so many stories I can't even keep them straight. I'm full of shit."

"You can say that again." I mutter under my breath.

"Yeah, but your full of shit got me a lot of paper. One score with you, I made more money than I ever did hustling."

"Ah yeah I mean I'm a great thief. But you know it's the other shit that I ain't got figured out yet." Micheal looks over at me.

"So whats the deal man? What the deal with the bureau man?" 

"This clown... I mean he's an okay guy. Fucking cocksucker! We did a deal, a long time ago. Didn't go quite the way it was suppose to go. Wrong guy got killed. So, I had to go into a kind of a... informal witness protection program. He helped me, I didn't reveal any secrets of his and everything was cool. Problem started.... when recently I became unretired. I mean, he shows up, starts calling in favors, telling me to do shit. I mean look, I'm working for the fucking feds."

"Aw fuck man!" Franklin says. 

"Wait your working for them? Shit fuck! I thought they just set you up a while back." I put my head in my hands. What fucking bullshit did I ravel myself up in?

"Oh fuck man, yeah and that ain't even the worst part." Michael looks over at me. "I ever tell you about Trevor? Huh?" I look over at Franklin for a minute. 

"Um,.. man. I think so shit."

"Well if you only think so I wasn't being completely honest. He's.. I don't.. Hell walking on earth. That's what he is." I keep my breath in for minute. What does Philips have to do with this?

"Well, let's bury this motherfucker." Franklin say.

" Aw yeah good luck with that. That's Skylar's dad." I wish I was invisible.

"Than why the fuck is she here?" Franklin says looking over at me.

"I've never met him. I found out that he was my biological dad a few days ago. I didn't even know he was related to me when I met you guys." I say, I look over at Franklin. 

"Trevor and I have history. Long fucking complicated fucking history. Look, I done a lot of things that I ain't proud of. Okay? I never claim to be an angel." I look down this whole thing is a fucking mess. "But you meet Trevor, you'll swear, I am an angel." 

"So what's the move than, man?"

"I don't know. Fuck. I'm just going to you know, try and play both sides. You know until I can find away out of this shit."

"Alright man, look man, you helped me. The way I see it man, the least I can do is help you."

"It's a death sentence, Franklin."

"Man I ain't tryin' to hear all that shit man. If the Bureau ain't gonna take you to court, them motherfuckers are just hustlers anyway. And I ain't finna let no motherfucking cat think he so motherfucking crazy run me up a tree. Fuck that." 

"Hey you're a good kid Franklin. This means a lot to me. Like I told ya, I'm a terrific thief. I'll find something for ya... big. Come on. You better take off."

"Alright man I'm with you. I'm with you." Franklin says heading to his bike. I stand behind Michael and give him the okay that I don't need a ride. He takes off behind us.

"So I take it Philips is back in town?" I ask him heading back to the car.

"Yup." He says getting in. I slide into the passenger seat.

"Did you tell him about me?" 

"No, not yet."

"This will be interesting than." I say with a smirk on my face. "Hey you know I'll help you too right, with the bureau?" I look over at him.

"Yeah, I know, I know you will. It's just all just fucked up!" He slams his hand down on the wheel.

"We'll figure this shit out man." I say looking out the window. " Are you going to tell Franklin about Trevor's involvement with your retirement?"

"No, and can you not. I have enough people that don't like or trust me. That shit's in the past, I fucked up. I know that." I look over at him with narrowed eyes.

"I won't tell him." I close my eyes and throw my head back as he starts up the car. 

We are all so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Skylar's about to meet Trevor. I'm a little terrified for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter but the story takes a little bit of a unexpected turn.

The past week has been lazy. Waiting for work and in between houses, it sucks.

The housing market sucks, everything sucks. I'm still doing odd jobs for Lester but that only gets me out of the house for so long, I swear I haven't even seen Michael for two days. Time is moving slowly, I don't even know if I want to be involved with this shit anymore. I could care less if I met Philips at this point, it wouldn't change anything. I'm still a horrible fucking person, meeting this asshole won't change that.

I'm staying in today though, I have to get in contact with Eli, I still haven't talked to him yet. I want to sit here and tell you that I trust Eli but I honestly don't know if I can, because of some certain assholes I've known I've quit trusting people. Meeting Michael didn't help.

I lay on the bed and hover over the call button on my phone. Ah fuck it. The phone rings three times before someone picks up. 

"Hello?" The annoyance in his voice makes me smile.

"I'm looking for Dr. James." I smirk, might as well fuck with him.

"Speaking." I want to laugh, Eli never seemed like one to become a doctor.

"Well Dr. James, I'm calling because my boyfriend has been suffering from some erectile problems, I don't know how to help him." I can't help it I let out a laugh.

"Oh well Miss I can assure there is no problem in that area with your boyfriend." Fuck, fuckers caught me.

"Well I don't know how you would know that for sure doctor, I just met him." I laugh into the phone. I put my hand through my hair and stand up.

"Sky that's not funny. Where the fuck have you been? Your phone is out of service, Caroline has no idea where you are, what the fuck is going on?" 

"Everything has been fine, I'm staying with a friend. I've cut off ties with Caroline so I got rid of my phone."

"You can't do that shit Sky. I've been worried, I was about to come to LS." I get up and look at the window by my bed, I let out a laugh, Michael's doing yoga outside with Amanda and that damn yogi. Fuck I wish I could film this shit.

"What the fuck is so funny Sky? None of this is funny. Who are you staying with?" I keep my gaze out the window.

"An old friend Eli, I'm a big girl okay? I can take care of my fucking self."

"I know that... It's just.." He hesitates for a minute, I hear him let out a breath. "I'm coming to LS Sky. I can't take this long distance shit anymore okay. I was talking to my boss, he said that I can transferred to a Los Santos hospital."

It's probably not the best idea for him to come to Los Santos. Not with the FIB on Michael's ass and Philips in town. "Babe, you know I love you and I miss you but I don't think right now is the smart time for you to come back here." I try to give him my innocent voice, that always gets him.

"Wait, why isn't is smart for me to come back? What have you done Sky?" Shit.

"Nothing, just with me looking for the splooge donor and getting away from Caroline, it's crazy here." 

"Than you can have someone come and comfort you." I look out the window and see Michael lunge for the yogi, the fucking yogi trips him in the pool. I laugh for a minute and then turn towards the door. I should probably go out there and make sure that we won't have to clean yogi blood off of the tiles later.

"Babe, I've got to go, love you. And do not come to LS." I try to say the last part threatening but it is hard when you are trying to suppress a laugh. I hang up the phone and get to the kitchen. Michael walks in the house wet from the pool.

"Quite the fall Mikey." I say grinning.

"Shut the fuck up." He grabs a towel on the counter and starts to dry himself off.

"What was that about?" I say watching him.

"Amanda just left with that fucking yogi." I wince, hope he didn't see that. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah... I mean no.. I don't fucking know anymore." I move closer to him. 

"If you want to talk, I'm right here. I mean, goddamn I sound sappy, I mean I go to Friedlander too, I think I might know what kind of shit to say. Just say the opposite of what he says." I give out a weak laugh, I have always been talented at many things, comforting people has never been one of them.

"I'm fine. Is Jimmy upstairs?" He heads for the living room, I follow behind him. 

"Yeah I think so." I sit down on the couch. He heads up the stairs. I lay down and start to drift off. I know I hear the front door close, before I nod off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up when I hear someone in the kitchen. I get up and see it's Amanda.

"What are you doing?" I say looking over at her, she's writing something down and looks a little pissed, and kind of sad. 

"Just a note for Michael. I'm leaving with the kids, I can't take this shit anymore, you know? You can only do this for so long.. It makes you crazy. And then Jimmy comes home and says the Michael took drugs in the car, with Jimmy there. Can believe that? Ridiculous!"

Yeah she's right I can't believe that. "Yeah ridiculous." I say it quietly. "So where's Michael?" 

"He just got out of the car and left Jimmy there." Amanda says heading to the front door. I follow behind her. "Skylar can you just... can you.. look after him. Make sure he doesn't get himself killed." She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah sure, I'll watch after him." I say. She shuts the door and I head up the stairs. 

I felt something I thought I never would. Pity for Michael De Santa.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael didn't come home that night. I wake up the next morning to the front door slamming closed. I think I'm going to give him a little space let him read the letter, deal with this shit himself. I sit on the bed on my laptop when the my door opens.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I say looking at Michael, he's in his boxers and running his hand through his hair. 

"You wanna go and get a drink or something?" 

"Probably not a smart idea considering how last time went." I say with a smirk on my face. 

"Just a drink, ya know ta get away from this shit, get outta here." I should probably say no but fuck it.

"A little early but fuck it, lets go." I say getting up. He heads into his room and changes. We take his car and head out. When we get to the bar not a whole lot of talking goes on between us. I don't try to talk to him either, I know what this is. It's easier to go pity drinking with someone else than it is to go alone. 

"So, what do you have a boyfriend or something?" He asks me. I'm taken back for a minute by the question though, not what I was expecting for him to ask. 

"Yeah, he's a doctor." I try not to look over at him. I don't want to see his reaction. 

"Doctor huh? Good for you, he the reason you wanted to be one?" 

"No. That's how I met him." I say finishing off my fourth beer. 

"When was that?" he say ordering us two more beers. 

"Is this really what you want to talk about?" I say looking over at him.

"No. But it's something."

"Fine then I'll save you the time. He works in Liberty City but is talking about transferring back here. We have been seeing each other for a couple years. It's not as serious as it sounds." I say pulling the label off my beer. "I've got a question for you. What are we going to do about the FIB and Philips?" 

"I don't know. Like I said before try and pay both sides.. See what happens."

"Great plan."

"You got something better? I'd love to hear it."

"No just saying." We sit in silence for a while. People start filing in during lunch. 

"I've come to a realization." I say, my words a little slurred. 

"And what is that?"

"I don't really care if I meet Philips. I don't know if I've ever cared. I guess... I just wanted to do something.. Get some closure." I look over at him.

"Yeah I understand you. If you want out of all this shit I can still get you out." He says putting his hand on my arm.

"No. I'm not dropping my shit and wimping out. It was just a passing thought." 

I look over at Michael and see him grinning. "I really like you, ya know that? You don't take shit and you get the job done."

"Yeah well, when the job needs done, you do it. Simple. When I was first getting into this shit I was working for this guy. We were robbing a bank, wasn't even a big one. This guy I was working for he was older, a real asshole, and I was sixteen, well thought I was sixteen, and I knew my way around a computer. I was naive and stupid, I was cocky. This guy told me that if you lay around, act lazy, take the easy way. You are going to get stepped on and crushed."

Michael takes a sip from his beer. I can't believe I am telling him this. "Sounds like a smart man."

"I thought so too. Then he tried to rape me." I laugh as I say it with tears in my eyes. "It's weird you know? I was sitting there learning from this guy, learning to do illegal things and then something like that happens. I stopped underestimating people then, I stopped trusting people. I knew than I had one of two choices, I could drop everything and be someone I wasn't. I could go to medical school, be who Marc and Caroline wanted me to be. Or I could become someone that he and everyone could fear. I could take charge and learn from it. I went with the latter." 

We sit there in silence for a while. I wipe the tears away from eyes. Crying isn't something we should be ashamed of, crying makes us human. I didn't want to cry because that asshole doesn't deserve my tears. 

"What happened to him?" Michael asks me after a little while.

"I snapped his windpipe." I say taking another sip of my beer. "Than we went on with the heist, just me and my friend Jamie. That was one of the stupidest decisions I've ever made." I laugh remembering it. "It didn't go as planned, and we got arrested but Jamie got off free. I took his place in jail and served some time. End of story." 

We drink for another couple of minutes before we decide to leave. Michael was still pretty sober so he drove us home. I get inside and head up the stairs, Michael behind me.

"Skylar." Michael says as I open my bedroom door.

"What?" I say turning around. He doesn't say anything. I'm going to probably regret this in the morning. 

I walk over to him and kiss him. I'm not drunk enough to not know that I am making a mistake, but at this point I don't give a fuck. 

I take of his shirt and we make our way to his bedroom. My shirt joins his on the floor, I know I should stop but I can't. I take off his pants and he takes off mine, our lips never disconnecting. I grab his dick through his boxers and he moans. He pulls down my underwear and puts a finger inside of me. I let out a gasp, and I pull down his underwear. 

He enters me and I let out a moan. "Fast and hard." I tell him putting my hands through his hair. He thrusts hard and I let out a moan. He puts one of his hands on my breast the other goes in between my legs and he starts rubbing my clit. I let out a low groan. He goes faster.

"Oh god, your so fucking tight." he says through his gritted teeth. I throw my head and squeeze my eyes shut as he pounds me into the mattress. 

"Oh god I'm going to come." I moan as I clench a hand in the sheets. He goes faster and then I'm spent. I let out a loud moan and my body turns to mush. His thrusts falter for a minute but he keeps going through my release. 

When his thrusts start to be erratic I know he's coming. "Fuck." He says through his gritted teeth and lets out a long low groan. He shoots his seed inside of me. 

We lay there for a minute in the aftermath of our orgasms. He pulls out of me and lays down next to me. 

"Shit." I hear Michael say beside me. 

Nothing about this situation looked good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really on the fence about some things in this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) And yes Trevor will FINALLY be in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finally here! :D Took a little bit of a break because throughout the whole story I have loathed writing Trevor. Not because I hate Trevor, fuck no the opposite, I didn't know if I would be able to write his character right. But I think I did okay.....

_**Two years ago.** _

 

_I park my car in one of the many available places in the vacant parking lot. Jamie and I get out and stand by the back of my car. We are at a parking lot somewhere in San Andrea's. I don't know where though, I just put the address into the GPS and got here._

 

_I entwine my fingers with Jamie and give him a shy smile. "Make sure you don't look at this guy to much... he may be a little sketchy." I say looking out at the parking lot. I swear all of this hand holding, smiling shit is really getting old. Jamie better be good._

 

_"Yeah okay.. um.. How do you know this guy again?" He says looking down at me. The kid is pretty lanky with that stupid messy bowl cut thing going on. I don't like that he's taller than me, it makes me nervous._

 

_"When I was in jail for the English incident I met some chick who told me about him and how he was looking for a hacker. You know how good I am with computers. Piece of cake, and it pays big bucks." I say the last part with a grin._

 

_"Yeah but Sky.. hacking for a criminal. I don't know... all you've done is like, grades and stuff. And we don't need big bucks." I swear this kid better not be pussying out on me. "But.. it's fine.. Yeah it's okay." I give him a grin and a peck on the cheek when a black car pulls in and parks at the other end of the parking lot._

 

_I take my hand away from Jamie and walk towards and stop half way. I was stupid enough not to bring a weapon. Two guys get out, one has blond dreads and piercing blue eyes. He looks like a stoner. The other guy looks Hispanic, his head is shaved and he looks a little built. He's wearing sunglasses even though it's almost dark. Douche._

 

_I put out my hand and put on my best shit eating grin. "Good to meet you gentlemen."  I say. Neither take my hand, the stoner looks at Jamie and the douche just looks down at my hand. I get a little unsettled._

 

_"I was expecting someone older. And a man."  Oh. That's how we're going to play?_

 

_"I wasn't expecting a douche, or a prick."  When the words tumble out of my mouth I see the stoner guy looks nervous. The douche is probably going to hit me but I don't flinch. I'll take the hit like a man._

 

_All I get is a laugh and a grin. "Be careful who you talk to little girl, not all men are as nice as me." Oh yeah I forgot about our warm welcome._

 

_"So whats the score? What do you need a hacker for?" I narrow my eyes at him and cross my arms._

 

_"A little eager are we? I'm robbing a bank, I need someone to get into alarms and security. Melinda says your good, you think you can handle this?" I roll my eyes at him._

 

_"Oh I think I can get my small innocent little brain to handle it."_

 

_He grins and looks over at the stoner. "You get eight percent, that sound good?"_

 

_"Yeah. That's fine, but my partners with me though, he's free." I say motioning my head back to Jamie._

 

_"Perfect. I'll contact you with the details. See you soon Skylar." I turn my back to him and head back to the car with Jamie. Damn fucking Melinda must have told him my name. I turn around fast._

 

_"What's your name?" I say looking back at him. He's opening up the door to his car._

 

_"Javier." He says getting in the car and closing the door._

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

**_Present._ **

 

We are suppose to learn from our mistakes. That's how we fix them... blah blah blah.

 

All of that shit is bullshit. We all know it too because we all make the same mistake over and over again. We just like to look at it like something else so then we don't all feel like fucking losers. At least that's how I feel right now. Sleeping with Michael De Santa was not my best decision, it wasn't the first time and it wasn't this time. Everything is so fucked up that's a given, but damn.

 

God Caroline and Marc were right, I do need counseling. After the incident I went in to my room and slept until this point. It's about eight at night right now. I'm drinking straight black coffee to subside my hangover, at least this one isn't as bad as the last one. I think Michael went out drinking again. Damn that man has gotta have a messed up liver.

 

The house is quite without Tracey, Amanda or Jimmy here. It's weird, it's just like Caroline and Marc's. I hear someone coming into the kitchen and get my guard up. I grab one of the knives right by me on the kitchen island. All I see though is Michael walk in. "I thought you were out drinking old man." I say putting the knife away.

 

"I do more than drink you know." He says grabbing a coffee mug and pouring himself some coffee. He takes a seat across from me at the kitchen island. 

 

"Had me fooled." I say taking a sip from my coffee. "So what do we want to mark that down as? A drunken mishap, a pity fuck? Take your pick." I look down at the counter. 

 

"Just forget it okay, lets just mark it as it didn't happen." He takes a sip and looks over at me staring me down. Oh. So this my fault?

 

"Yeah it didn't happen twice. Gonna have to remember that." I say getting up and heading for the stairs. 

 

"Skylar, come back here please." I hear him let out a breath. Why can't he just let this be over? " It was no ones fault. Things got out of hand, it happens." I nod my head, I want to believe it. I want to shrug it off like he can, but I can't. I can play along though. 

 

"Yeah, shit happens old man. I get it. I'm going to go to bed okay?" I say heading for the stairs.

 

"You just slept for seven hours and drank coffee." I grin and head for the stairs. 

 

"I'm not the one you should be worried about old man." I go upstairs and mess around with my laptop until I fall asleep again at two. I do everything and anything to not think about the one thing that he keeps floating in my head. Fucking Michael De Santa felt horribly right. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I wake up at eleven and get dressed. I call Franklin and have him come and pick me up so we can hang out. When I get downstairs Michael is nowhere to be found, thank God. Franklin gets here about 20 minutes later and I hope on to the back of his bike. 

 

"So man what do you want to do?" He says handing me a helmet. 

 

"I don't know we could-" I'm interrupted by Franklin's cellphone ringer going off, he picks it up. 

 

"Yeah, hello?" Franklin says answering the phone. He's quite for a minute then he replies. "Yeah that's cool I'm in LS anyway." He hangs up the phone and I look at him quizzically. "That was Michael, that shit is going down now with the Feds. We're suppose to meet him." All I do is nod my head and then we head out. 

 

When we get there there is already a helicopter and a couple of Feds there with a rough looking guy. I look closer and realize that I knew who that is. I can't get that mug shot out of my head. Fuck.

 

When Franklin turns off the bike I realize I need to tell him to keep this on the down low. "Frank, I have a feeling that we are going to meet that Trevor guy and I don't want my little secret coming out right now. Not when we are about to do a job so lets keep that to ourselves okay?" I say getting off the bike and handing him my helmet. 

 

"Sure, whatever you say dog." I look over at Philips. No way am I related to this guy, no fucking way. There are no similarities, nothing. After a minute he starts yelling at one of the Feds and I start to doubt my past thought. Me and Franklin keep by the bike until Michael gets here. I hope he knows to play along. 

 

Michael pulls up with that Dave guy and gets out of the car and makes his way over. 

 

"Who's that cagey motherfucker, huh? No, it's another cagey motherfucker, alright? Not you." Philips says pushing the Fed.

 

"Hey, T enough with the faux political bullshit." I look in the opposite direction of the trio. Yet another moment in my life I question my stupidity. "Hey Skylar, Franklin. You better take off. Really." He's really going to do this shit again?

 

"You remember what I said earlier." I say trying to look anywhere but Philips. 

 

"Shit I ain't bailing." Franklin says.

 

"Whoa. What am I detecting some.. err.. some sort of.. err... son I've never had bullshit here Mikey, huh? Hey, listen, if you want to replace some father figure, you can do a lot better than this fat snake, alright?" I feel my face pale as he says that. "This fucker would eat his own kids."

 

"Like I said Franklin deranged." Michael says. Fuck I wish I was invisible.

 

"And who might this fine young lady be?" I swear I just vomited in my mouth. "The pretty young secretary mistress.. oh Mikey, never thought you were the type. Oh wait... no no no, you came here with Franklin on a bike together so you must be an item."  He looks over at Franklin and laughs. I look over at Michael and see him look away. I force myself not to blush.

 

"I'm not going to say anymore about what my place is now but you are going to regret what you said later, that's for sure." I look him dead in the eye as I say it.

 

He throws back his head and laughs. "Is that so sugar tits? I'll hold you to that."

 

"Alright." Michael says butting in, thank God. " That's Trevor-"

 

"Do forget I'm your best friend, buddy."

 

"Oh yeah that's Trevor my best friend." I grin at the sarcasm in his voice. "That's Franklin the son I always wanted." Franklin shakes Trevor's hand and I hang to the side.

 

"I didn't catch your name doll face." He says looking over at me. Of fucking course.

 

"Skylar." I say turning around and looking over at him. He puts his hand out and I shake it. 

 

"Alright guys this is the shot. I'm gonna do all the heavy lifting on this job. Okay? Trevor, all I need you to do is fly me to the target. Franklin and Skylar, your gonna cover me from across the street. We're gonna make these assholes happy, and we're gonna walk away from this thing clean. Got it?" 

 

"Yup." I say looking over at him.

 

"I got you." Franklin says. 

 

"Alright, and we do this, and they help us spring Brad, right?" Shit Michael never fucking told him. I look over at Michael but he avoids my gaze.

 

"Yeah, we'll talk about Brad later, alright? I got to change. You two better grab a head start." Michael says looking over at Franklin.

 

"Nice to meet you homie." Trevor says to Franklin.

 

"Yeah whatever." Franklin says nonchalantly, I smile as we head to the bike.

 

"And you too doll face I will definitely see you later." My smile immediately vanishes and I look back over at Michael as heads over to a door. I give him a subtle head shake. I hope he knows that it's about the hush hush Trevor dad thing and not about the Brad thing. But I guess it could go either way. I get on the back of Franklin's bike were we head off to the location.

 

I finally have a moment where I can breath.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again for all of the Kudos and hits, it means a lot! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
